Dara Darkheart Fallon
DarkHeart was a transfer student from Salem Institute of Magic during the time of the Second Wizarding War. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, she quickly integrated herself into the Death Eater circle in the school, keeping her past to herself and (though she never out-right lied about it) assuming the air of a Pureblood. This was relatively simple, as she was the grand-daughter of Araminta Meliflua and Orion Burke. Her primary motivation is Betrayal Appearance She is a petite 5’3” girl with shoulder-length medium-brown hair and dark brown eyes. You will never catch her smiling. She hates the school uniforms and avoids wearing them as much as possible; opting for a plain black shirt with jeans and sneakers most of the time. She is not girly or frilly in any way; never wearing jewelry or nice shoes. The only time she did dress up was for the Halloween ball/Amy’s birthday, and she had a very hard time with the shoes. Personality DarkHeart is fiercely loyal until you betray her. Growing up in Salem, Massachusetts, Dark attended the Salem Institute of Magic. It was there that she got her first taste of anti-muggle sentiment and of dark magic. A school set in a town of rich Magical History, Salem carried its bias through the ages, and imparted the knowledge to its students. It was here that Dark met the only person she could call a true “best-friend” in her teenage life. Alse Young. Coming from a long line of seers that dated all the way back to the Witch Trials, Alse’s family also held an anti-muggle belief system that was continually impressed upon Dark, despite knowing her parentage. This atmosphere was not relieved even within her family. Dark’s mother, Dianira DarkHeart Fallon (nee Burke) was the only child born to Orion Burke, one of a line of pureblood supremacists from the ancient house of Black, and Araminta Meliflua Burke, who was famously noted for trying to make Muggle Hunting legal. DarkHeart’s mother wed her muggle father without their knowledge. In fact, they were unaware of the union until Dara was born. Even after the marriage came to light, Dianira kept her husband’s identity a closely guarded secret and instructed young Dara in “games” they would play when the two of them would visit the Burkes in England. Thus, she grew up lying to her grandparents (and others) that her father was a powerful pureblood American wizard. Despite all the lies and secrecy, Dark had a happy childhood. She lived in a small cottage with her parents and as an only child, never wanted for anything, though she was never spoiled. She often played games with the Muggle neighbor-boy, Charlie and stayed close with him into her early teens. He was her first “crush”. When Dark exhibited her first signs of magic, everyone was pleased, none more-so than her grandparents. She was lavishly praised and the Burkes spoiled her with their gift-giving. Everything changed for Dark on the day of her 16th birthday. Her father’s side of the family had assembled to celebrate the “sweet 16” when her Grandfather showed up unannounced. A large fight broke out during which time DarkHeart’s muggle uncle, James Fallon, killed Orion Burke. Horror at the situation and outrage at James and later at Graham (Dark’s father) for siding with his brother compelled Dianira to leave her husband and return to England. DarkHeart was given the choice of which family member to stay with and as she stood in the balance between her two paths, her upbringing converged on her and she left Salem behind for Hogwarts. Once at Hogwarts, Dark’s life became a grim reflection of her upbringing. She constantly shrouded herself in lies and half-truths. Though she never said she was a pureblood, she let her peers assume it and fought beside them fiercely to solidify her bond to them. She tried to avoid talking about herself and never completely trusted anyone, telling none of her peers, not even her closest friends, her secrets. Though she had affection for a very select few Death Eaters, she lived in constant fear that if they knew the truth they would betray her. A deep hatred of blood traitors blossomed within her as she began to despise her mother for making her what she was. This was fostered in her and cultivated by her own grandmother who would take Dark’s visits home as an opportunity to punish her for being a Half-Blood and torture her both physically and mentally with the idea that she was filthy and worthless and that it was her fault her grandfather had died. She tried to avoid muggles and did not take part in the muggle torture other Death Eaters enjoyed. She only killed once. To help Vine win back the Dark Lord’s favor, she murdered a muggle father, feeling a mixture of revulsion and catharsis as she pictured her own father’s face. Abilities •Dark Arts: DarkHeart is skilled in the Dark Arts. She can perform the Cruciatus and Killing curses with proficiency, she has never tried to Imperius someone. She also has a slightly different retinue of dark magic at her disposal than the other Death Eaters, having attended the Salem Institute. She is skilled in VooDoo and binding spells. • Dueling: DarkHeart is fair at dueling. She prefers to be on the defensive to start, wearing her partner down. •Charms: DarkHeart does not do well at Charms at all. For this reason she once teamed up with her cousin Hermia to perform a complicated mind-wipe on Fox. •Transfiguration: Transfiguration is one of Dark’s best subjects. While at Hogwarts, she took advanced transfiguration classes with McGonagall and has succeeded at partial human transfiguration, giving herself the guise of a mermaid and using the spells to escape to the Black Lake at times. •Magical Creatures: DarkHeart’s passion is magical creatures, specifically Dragons. For this reason, Hagrid became her advisor. She excelled at dealing with exactly the types of unique and dangerous creatures that Hagrid was so fond of. DarkHeart even went so far as to cross-breed a Cornish Pixie with an Acromantula and Salamander; producing what she called a Cornish Acromander. She named the Acromander “Force” and kept him in the Forbidden Forest as a pet. Using her advanced transfiguration skills, Dark also learned of the existence of a water dragon living in the Black Lake; which she grew quite fond of and used to fight against her enemies in the battle of Hogwarts. •Languages: other than English, Dark also speaks beginners Mermish. Her time spent in the Black Lake was extensive enough that she made friends with several of the merpeople there. •Apparation: Dark has only apparated once: to flee the Battle of Hogwarts. She has also done side-along apparition with Vine and was badly splinched. •Flying: DarkHeart is a skilled Quidditch beater. She played for the team at Salem and founded an all-girls team for Slytherin house, which she was captain of. Relationships Amythyst Dolohov Amy is DarkHeart’s best friend at Hogwarts. Despite never finding it within herself to trust Amy enough to tell her that she was a half-blood, Dark shared everything else with Amy. She guarded Amy fiercely and took pride in being her best friend. For this reason it always irked her when her cousin Hermia hung around with Amy. When Amy and Crouch got engaged, Dark felt a small twinge of sadness at her best friend “leaving her”, but as she became closer friends with Crouch, this subsided. After the battle in the caves, which she was not present for, Dark refused to believe that Amy was dead. She denied it and clung to the hope that she had lived and would turn back up at Hogwarts. When she did, Dark was more distant than before, realizing with some agony that she had let herself become vulnerable and resolving that she would mend this weakness. Although Dark never got to say goodbye to Amy before the Battle of Hogwarts, she was glad when Crouch convinced her to stay out of it for the sake of their child. Crouch Junior IV Crouch is counted among Dark’s few close friends at Hogwarts. Their mutual love for Amy compounded their friendship and she always felt she could rely on him. When Crouch and Amy announced their engagement, it was only Dark’s respect for them both and secure knowledge in their strength that allowed her to brush aside her misgivings associated with love and weakness and be happy for the pair. When everyone thought Amy was dead, Dark was at Crouch’s side, helping him in any way she could with trying to get her “back”. As the tide turned at the Battle of Hogwarts, she urged her friends to get out of the castle. In the shuffle she lost track of Crouch and after she apparated out, she never went looking for him. Vine Lestrange As the Head DE at Hogwarts, Dark took her cues from Vine. Although she didn’t consider him a close friend, she felt some sort of affection for him as someone who had taken her under his wing and included her in the goings-on of the Death Eaters. Dark was furious with Phoenix Flame when she learned that Phoenix had “killed” Vine, and was generally venomous toward the girl for this perceived wrong. When she found out that Vine had faked the whole thing Dark was livid. Even more so when she seemed to be the only person angry at him for abandoning his fellow Death Eaters without a word. Eventually she grudgingly forgave him, even going so far as putting herself at great personal risk to try to help Vine get back into the Dark Lord’s good graces by killing a muggle family. When Dark learned that Vine still intended to keep up a relationship with Fox she snapped. She saw it as a personal betrayal. She was incensed that she had risked her life to help him and he would put them all in danger again. She eventually performed a Voodoo spell on Vine without his knowledge, removing his ability to love. The spell was accidentally removed and when Vine confronted her about it she broke off all ties with him. Vowing never to help him again, she labeled him a blood traitor in her mind and felt a grim satisfaction when he was killed before the Battle. Rosier Rosier and DarkHeart were fellow Death Eaters and shared a dorm together. Rosier also played Beater alongside Dark on the all-girl Slytherin Quidditch team. Although the two were never terribly close, Rosier spending more time with Vine and Nagini; Dark spending more time with Amy, Tempest and Crouch, they worked well together as sisters of the Mark, played hard and partied hard when it came to their Quidditch victories. She mourned Rosier’s pre-battle “death” and honored her for being the one to end Vine. Tempest Stella Black DarkHeart counts Tempest among her close group of Death Eater friends. She also brought Tempest onto the all-girls Slytherin Quidditch team, though she frequently got frustrated with Tempest flying off the handle during both matches and practices. Tempest was one of the people that stuck by Dark when she found fault with Vine’s deception against the Dark Lord and DarkHeart was always grateful for this. DarkHeart and Tempest fought side-by-side in the Battle of Hogwarts. When the tide of the battle turned she found herself separated from Tempest, but saw Tempest apparate out with Crouch. Knowing they had made it safely was enough to get DarkHeart to preserve herself and she apparated shortly after they did, never seeing either of them again. Ebonique Nott DarkHeart’s “favorite Gryffindor”, Ebony was the first person to ever feel the bite of Dark’s Cruciatus curse. This occurred during a Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade in the fall before the Battle of Hogwarts. Throughout the year, DarkHeart made a game of taunting Ebony at various times. She despised Ebony for being a blood traitor and Gryffindor and her opinion of the girl was not much helped by her friendship with DarkHeart’s cousin. Before Hogwarts fell, Dark learned that Ebony was an unregistered animagus and held this information over Ebony, though it never came to use. Ebony discovered that DarkHeart was a half-blood shortly before the battle of Hogwarts, which enraged DarkHeart. During the battle she searched for Ebony but never got the satisfaction of killing her. Hermia Brankovitch DarkHeart hated Hermia from the moment she set eyes on the girl. Raised by muggles, DarkHeart took every opportunity she could to taunt the girl about being a stray and smelling of filth. This was compounded by the fact that Hermia played Seeker on the opposing Gryffindor team. DarkHeart took great satisfaction in cursing Hermia’s various brooms and causing the girl physical harm surreptitiously. Dark felt that Hermia was always infringing on her life: Quidditch, being friends with Amy. This was worsened when it was discovered that the two girls were actually cousins. DarkHeart fought hard to keep the relationship a secret, but several cat fights with Hermia brought the conflict to light and eventually people were made aware of their family connection. If this wasn’t enough, it was discovered shortly thereafter that Hermia’s father was the seeker for the Fitchburg Finches, DarkHeart’s favorite team, serving to add further weight to DarkHeart’s distaste for the girl. The one time that Hermia and DarkHeart worked together was in an attempt to separate Fox and Vine. DarkHeart needed Hermia for her skill with Charms, and enlisted her help in working a powerful memory charm on Fox. After the task was done, Dark took the opportunity to deal Hermia a blow to the head, taking delight in watching her blood spill over the snowy grounds. Later, she was content to let Hermia take the blame for the entire incident while she escaped discovery in her part of it, at least for a short time. After Hermia took the fall for the memory charm, she was sent to Salem, DarkHeart’s old school and Dark kept track of her movements through her friend Alse and by following articles in Quidditch today. Eventually they both ended up matriculating in Salem and the intense dislike Dark felt for her cousin never subsided. Ice Rookwood Ice and DarkHeart shared a complicated relationship. Although Ice was a blood-traitor, she was a Slytherin and a pureblood. For this reason, DarkHeart oscillated between threatening Ice and trying to convince her and convert her to the Death Eater cause. This was partially due to Ice’s engagement with Vine and partially out of resentment for Ice throwing away the life that Dark so desperately desired. Ice participated in the all-girl Quidditch team as Chaser for a short while until DarkHeart kicked her off the team for being a blood traitor. Fox Dragomir DarkHeart hated Fox. There is no other word for it. She saw the girl as a threat to everything the Death Eaters had worked to build within Hogwarts. When DarkHeart realized that even Vine having his memory wiped of their relationship did not work, she determined the only way that Vine could get over Fox were if she were not Fox anymore. She enlisted the help of her cousin Hermia in working a strong memory charm on Fox, completely erasing her identity. When Fox returned to Hogwarts under the name “Willow”, DarkHeart took steps to befriend her in an effort to keep her away from Vine and from her previous friends. After Fox got her memory back the two never spoke again. When Dark learned of Fox’s death she felt a sense of absolution, that all was right with the world at last. Wolf Midnight Although Wolf was a blood traitor, Dark held a sort of grudging respect for him. She acknowledged his talents and generally avoided attacking him when conflicts arose. She did enjoy picking on him, particularly in front of Ice, for his various soft-hearted ties with different magical creatures. Despite this, she valued Wolf’s opinion on matters and though they weren’t friends, she often found pleasure in their conversations. She tried to stay out of his conflict with Crouch as much as possible and even offered to help him when he was learning to be an animagus, having mastered partial-human transfiguration herself. Dark gave Wolf the nickname “Bird Brain” for his love of birds and his use of Avis tongue, but it was more of a term of endearment than an insult. Dee Mungo Dee and Dark were never close. She knew of Dee’s friendship with Nagini and it was for this reason and the fact that Dee was a pureblood that DarkHeart sought her out for her Quidditch team. Other than practice and games she opted not to associate with Dee, as her loyalties were questionable. Nagini Tempestas A fellow sister of the Mark, DarkHeart looked to Nagini as Vine’s second. When Vine left the Death Eaters and there was some struggle as to who would take over the group: Nagini or Crouch, Dark immediately sided with Crouch, feeling that Nagini was too soft-hearted. The two were never very close but they carried out many successful missions for the Dark Lord together. She was pleased to hear that Nagini had been the one to kill Fox. Pixie Flame To this day, Pixie Flame is the only Death Eater who knows of DarkHeart’s true parentage. Despite finding out, Pixie still stood beside Dark and assured her that her blood did not matter. This simple act was enough to foster a deep care for Pixie, as DarkHeart never imagined any of the DE would care for her if they knew the truth. At the battle of Hogwarts, Dark and Pixie fought side-by-side. As Dark tried to apparate away from the castle, her hand slid from around Pixie’s robes, leaving her fellow DE behind. Although Dark was closer with Amy, Tempest and even Crouch than she had been with Pixie, it was this separation that gnawed at her most after the Battle was lost. She felt responsible for leaving Pixie behind and when she eventually learned of the girl’s fate, she blamed herself for not being able to save her. Phoenix Flame DarkHeart had never had any particular feelings toward Pixie’s Ravenclaw twin. That changed when they all thought Phoenix had killed Vine. She became venomous toward Phoenix, a roiling hatred just under the skin. When the truth about Vine’s “death” came out, Dark found it difficult to abandon those feelings. For the most part, she avoided Phoenix as best she could, aware of Pixie’s love for her sister. Thorn MacNair From the time that they first met, Thorn was somewhat of a curiosity for DarkHeart. A Hufflepuff Death Eater was not very common. Dark enjoyed Thorn’s chaotic antics and quickly took the girl under her wing. OOC Notes Category:Villain Category:Evil Category:Alder Wand Category:Slytherin Category:Half-Blood Category:Death Eater Category:Human Category:Single Category:Dark Past Category:Dark Arts User Category:Unicorn Core Wand